


Sea voyage

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), Disney's House of Mouse (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Minnie's life was routine, until she was accepted by Madame Glamor. Meeting the princess was just one of the events that would change her life forever and that would make her fate intersect with that of Donald, second-in-command in Mágica de Spell's crew and a dangerous pirate.
Relationships: Brigitta MacBridge/Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck/Magica de Spell, Donald Duck/Minnie Mouse, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Kudos: 1





	1. Point apart

Minnie's routine used to be the same every day. She would get up with the first rays of the sun and take a quick bath with cold water, even when the temperature of it was so low that it gave him the sensation of having small pieces of ice. She had a light breakfast and hurried to prepare lunch. When she finished, she went to the workshop and dedicated herself to working in sewing until it was time for lunch.  
There was a small food stand in the factory, but Minnie never ate there. Food was expensive and even when he had the money to buy something he preferred not to. The waiting time required to be served was very long and many times longer than the one available to eat. She would go back to work when lunch time ended and he would work for hours, ending shortly after midnight.  
Minnie would go home when work was done and eat the first thing she found. Too tired to cook, but too hungry to settle for a piece of bread that was what she used to find when she was lucky. Her cupboard was usually empty and was only filled when she paid the landlady's son to help her with that task.  
She used to get the mail in the hope that his son would send him a letter even though she knew she could only write to her once a month. She always hoped that the boarding school where he studied would be more flexible and allow him to write more frequently. Despite how much it hurt not to see her son, she was content with the idea that he was happy and that he could go far. She did not regret many of her decisions, but she did not want a future for her son where she would have to work hard and barely receive the earnings from her work.  
Or at least that was until a certain incident occurred.  
That day Madame Glamour showed up at the factory. Although she was the daughter of the owner of the factory, it was also her husband who ran it and that she had focused mainly on the VIP line, the one that was only accessible to the nobility, so she never used to visit that one. section and if he did, something that happened rarely, it was because he had a more than important reason.  
Minnie tried to focus on her work, but it was difficult for her to do so when the idea of being fired was so latent. The job was bad, she couldn't deny it, she also had to admit that it bordered on the conditions of slavery, but Minnie doubted she could get another one and both she and her son needed the money.  
Seeing her stop in front of her made him feel anxious. She continued working, pretending that Madame Glamour was not in front of her and that it was a day like any other. It was getting harder and harder, and hearing her call the manager almost gave him a panic attack. Madame Glamour wanted to speak to her alone.  
Minnie tried to ignore the mocking laughter and focus on the silent support of some of her partners. She didn't want to think that she would be fired, but no matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't come up with a reason why the most renowned designer in the kingdom would want to speak to her alone. Part of her was happy at the idea of being fired and clung to the hope that it would all work out, but another reminded her of the time she was unemployed and the days when food was scarce. Her son was fighting for his dreams and she did not want to repeat the despair of those days.  
"I have a new job that you must do immediately," Madame Glamor told him, whether or not she noticed her nervous was something she didn't show. He didn't even wait for an answer before continuing. Every so often I look for new staff for my clothing line and this year I have decided to hire them. Satisfy my demands and you will have great rewards, let me down and I assure you that you will not touch a sewing machine for the rest of your life.  
Minnie accepted. Deep down, she felt that she had no other choice and that Madame Glamour's question was just a formality. It wasn't that she was complaining, she had heard a lot about what it was like to work for Madame Glamour and she wasn't complaining. She knew she would not achieve fame, all the credits went to her and occasionally her protégé, but she didn't care. It wasn't fame or royal baking that was so appealing to him but the possibility of an improvement in salary and a reduction in the number of garments he had to deliver per day.  
Their transfer happened immediately so Minnie did not have the opportunity to say goodbye to her companions, she could not even collect her belongings. Madame Glamour told her that in her new workplace she would have everything she could need and her workplace was taken over by someone else in a matter of seconds.  
On the surface the new workplace was more pleasant. Not only was it bigger, it also had better equipment and the shop lacked that dusty, musty smell that was so characteristic of the factory where I worked. Of his companions he did not know what to think. Most of the time they just ignored her and when they paid attention to her they did it in a bad way. Minnie would soon discover the reason for such hostility and it would not be in the best way.  
"From today this will be your new place of work," Madame Glamour told him. His voice lacked any nuance and his nose was wrinkled in a way that denoted displeasure. Everything you do will go under strict quality controls and all garments that are discarded will be deducted from your salary. You will work with materials of great quality and value, do not try to steal it, if you do, I will do it and I assure you that you will never finish regretting that boldness, understand?  
"Yes"   
Madame Glamour looked at her in disappointment, and the sound she made was marked in rejection.  
"Yes, Madame Glamour, every time you talk to me you should do it that way, understood?"   
"Yes," seeing her new boss's expression, she hastened to add, "Madame Glamour."  
Madame Glamour smiled in a way that made him shiver before turning to the other seamstresses.  
"Madame Glamour is more than a brand." My clothes are only used by the cream and cream of society. You have the honor of working with me and as all honor you must show that you deserve it, understood?  
"Yes, Madame Glamour" was what they all had to answer even if the claim was not for them.  
That was something Minnie learned after the first time, when Madame Glamour hit her with the ruler she used to carry everywhere. Minnie didn't want to think about how she used it.  
"When I speak, everyone should pay attention, understand?" Minnie nodded, unable to do anything else, it didn't take long for her to discover that this was the wrong answer. it is understood?! On that occasion Madame Glamour struck her on the hand and she had to make great efforts to hide the pain.  
"Yes, Madame Glamour!" He replied almost shouting, but contrary to what he expected, this time there was no punishment or reproach.  
"I hope you don't forget who's in charge here," she said in a tone of voice that made her shiver. His attention fell on his work team. Work hard and you will be rewarded. One of you could become my apprentice and start the road to fame. Disappoint me and I assure you that your suffering will never end. My father's factory will seem like a paradise compared to what I will do to you.  
Madame Glamor left and her apprentice began handing out the patterns on which the seamstresses were to work. Minnie spent hours cooking and only stopped when it was very close to midnight. His fingers hurt as much or more than they used to when finishing a day at his old job.  
When he got home he found a letter. Despite her eagerness to read it, she did not open the envelope immediately. She just watched him, allowing herself to enjoy every second of that moment and trying to control her cravings. When she opened the envelope she found his son's grades, they were not the best, but they were good and if he continued like this he had a good chance of passing the grade. He read the notes repeatedly and would have continued to do so had it not been for the finding of another sheet. Mike had written to him about what he was doing and how boring boarding school was. She was quick to answer him, she wanted to tell him about his new job and send him some money so he could cover his expenses. Mike hadn't asked her for money, but she knew he needed it.  
The next day he deposited the letter in the mail and headed to work. Her day continued to start very early in the morning.   
It didn't take him long to adjust to his new routine. Deep down, Minnie felt that very little had changed and that while some working conditions were better, others left much to be desired. Madame Glamour did not usually appear very often at the workshop, but her apprentice Kate had made sure to maintain an atmosphere of constant tension at all times and to see that no one rested except during the half hour they had for lunch.  
Minnie had believed that this would be her routine for a long time until certain events changed her, although these events were only the beginning of something much bigger, something that would change her life irretrievably.  
"What is this?" Minnie couldn't help but be startled despite knowing that Kate's words weren't directed at her.  
"A skirt," replied the seamstress who had been scolded, notably frightened.  
"A skirt?" Kate asked incredulously. "This is what I would recommend using my worst enemy! And I would still feel guilty!"   
"I ... I'm sorry," the seamstress started crying at this point.  
"That doesn't fix anything! You will have to pay for the wasted material and for your sake I tell you not to be wrong again because Madame Glamour will find out and she will not be as nice as me!"   
"But I can't, my mother is sick and needs medicine." The way that seamstress was crying made it difficult to understand what she was saying, but Minnie did and from what she could see, so did Kate.  
"That doesn't solve anything!"  
"I think I can do something." Minnie couldn't do anything longer.  
She got up from her seat and took the skirt. She spent several minutes analyzing it and making some changes to it. She did not follow through with the patterns, but was satisfied with the results.  
"Madame Glamour will be very happy when she sees this."  
Despite Kate's words, her tone of voice indicated that Minnie had made a serious mistake and that she would enjoy reporting it.  
"Thank you," the seamstress said, and it was at that moment that Minnie noticed the wound on her wrist.  
Minnie undid her ribbon to have something to bandage it with. Part of her was sure she would lose her job and couldn't help but blame herself for it, but another part refused to regret what she did, especially seeing the state of the woman she was bandaging.  
"My name is Tracey, I may not be able to do much for you, but I want you to know that I will make it up to you for your help."  
"It was nothing," Minnie replied with a forced smile.  
Madame Glamour was not long in requesting her presence. Minnie obeyed even though she had no desire to heed her call. Remembering her threats made the fear she felt heightened and she told himself that making her wait would only make the situation worse.  
"You're in so much trouble," Kate teased her.  
Minnie ignored her and walked with a confidence she didn't feel. Seeing that Madame Glamour was not alone made it impossible for her to hold her ground.  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help ..."  
"I didn't call you here to scold you," Madame Glamor interrupted, "on the contrary, I want to make you my apprentice."  
"Seriously?"  
"I never joke." Madame Glamor sounded offended at those words. "Princess Charlotte liked your skirt so you will be in charge of designing and sewing her pajamas."   
"I ...?" Minnie fell silent when she noticed Madame Glamor's gaze. "It will be an honor."   
"It's a responsibility and a test. If Charlotte is not satisfied with your work I will make sure you never work again, not even at your house for your children and husband.  
" I only have..."   
" I do not care. Just obey, just obey, ”Madame Glamour interrupted her before leaving.  
Minnie was taking the princess's measurements when she noticed something she hadn't paid attention to when she was so scared by the presence of Madame Glamor. The heir to the throne looked a lot like her, so much so that they could pass for twins and no one would find it strange.  
"Madame Glamor said you would have to obey me in everything I say, right?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Minnie wasn't sure what the princess wanted.  
"Have you noticed that we are a lot alike?"  
"How could I look like a princess?" Minnie immediately regretted saying those words. He had heard terrible stories about those who dared to defy royalty. "I didn't mean to say that it was wrong or that it was an offense, on the contrary ..."   
"Take it easy, I'm not going to send you to spank" -Minnie knew Charlotte could do it if she wanted to "it's just that I've always wanted to go out and have fun and I think you can help me."   
"I do not understand."   
"Easy, you will soon."  
Charlotte did not speak again and Minnie continued with her work. That night she didn't sleep as long as she had the design ready for the princess's pajamas. The next day he worked hard to create something that his client might like. So focused was she that she hardly noticed the comments that arose around her.  
"What happened?" Tracey asked who couldn't keep dealing with the worry of guilt. "Yesterday I didn't see you return and I feared the worst."   
"I've been working in another sector."  
"I guess mopping the floors," Kate commented, and although she had a beak, the way she spoke made it look like a snake's mouth.  
"No, designing pajamas for the princess."  
Minnie didn't think she would have a problem revealing that information. Madame Glamor hadn't forbidden him and she didn't think anyone in the workshop would take it badly. Seeing Kate's reaction made him think he was wrong.  
" Your? Madame Glamour's apprentice? Couldn't you think of a more credible excuse?"   
"I do not..."   
"Go back to work," Kate ordered, "and don't forget that I run here while Madame Glamour is gone."  
Minnie heard Tracey mutter to her that they would talk later so she decided to go back to work. She told herself that it was best not to waste the time that she did not have and that she should focus on the task assigned to her. She wanted the princess to congratulate her on her work and although she did, that was not all she said.


	2. The princess plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte wants to be free, Minnie help her son fulfill his dream.

"Give me your clothes."  
"That?" Minnie was sure she had misheard because otherwise it seemed absurd for a princess to want her clothes.  
Her dress had many fears, some more evident than others as she had been forced to use a different fabric and also had stains that the washing had not been able to remove. The princess's dress, on the other hand, was made of very fine fabric and even had various jewels embedded in it. It was designed by Madame Glamour and it was likely that it had not been worn more than once.  
"Bad choice of words, I guess. I better explain it to you again. Normally they do not let me leave the castle and when I do it is in the company of my bodyguards. They are out at the moment, it is fortunate that Madame Glamour does not like it and that no one is able to oppose her. Since you look like me, I thought we could switch places for a day."  
"I know I said I would obey him in everything, but I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Why? Nobody will know the difference."   
"I have a lot of work and I could never behave like a princess."  
"Better, I don't know how to behave like a princess either."  
"I have a lot of work to do."  
"Do you have a day off? That day we can do the exchange."   
"I propose a deal." Take my place for a day, you can pretend you're sick and no one will suspect anything. In exchange I will give you whatever you want, even a place in my court.  
Minnie was silent. He couldn't stop thinking about the consequences.  
"Could it be for someone else?" Minnie asked, not entirely convinced. He knew his son yearned to become a scientist and that he could go far if Ludwig Von Drake took him on as a pupil.  
"I'm the princess, I can do whatever I want, well, almost anything. Don't make me beg because I'm willing to."   
"No need," Minnie replied, horrified at the idea. "You are a princess and I am just a peasant girl."   
"Being a princess does not give me the right to impose my will on my subjects," the princess replied, her voice lacking the harshness with which most nobles spoke. "What do you say? Do you accept"  
Minnie thought about it. A part of her told him that she was abusing her luck and that she must obey no matter what she thought. Another told her that it was a unique opportunity and that, not or could she live it, even if it was only for a little, like a princess but that she would also help her son fulfill his dream. But there was a part of her that believed it was a bad idea and that feared what might happen if she was discovered. She would be accused of treason and feared that she would be sentenced to death.  
"And good? What do you say?"   
"I will," he answered with resignation.  
"I'm glad to see you've come to your senses," Princess Charlotte celebrated. "I assure you that you won't regret it."  
Minnie had her doubts. It hadn't started and I kept thinking it was a bad idea. She preferred to do what she used to do when she was overwhelmed by problems and went to work. He took Charlotte's measurements and totally focused on the design of the dress.  
The princess began to talk about what she wanted to do, but the way she did it, it was difficult to assume that she was talking to Minnie. She didn't pause and on more than one occasion acted as if she was thinking aloud. Minnie tried not to take it personally, on the contrary, she saw it as something natural.  
"When is your day off?"   
"I don't have a day off."  
"Seriously? Don't you get tired of working so long?"   
"It's not like I have a choice."  
"Let me take care of it, I'll talk to Madame Glamour."  
Minnie tried to focus on her work. Designing the pajamas and working on the clothes Madame Glamour had commissioned her to do. She couldn't stop thinking about what the princess had told her. A part of her wanted to think that the princess would forget everything and she could continue with her routine, but deep down she knew that things would not be so simple.  
Her hands were proof that something was wrong. She had several cuts and punctures, accidents she hadn't had in years and that her nerves had caused her to happen frequently. Her stitching was also affected and that made her feel more nervous. She could be fired and if she lost her job she did not know how she could afford her son's education and personal expenses.  
When Madame Glamour called her, she feared the worst. She had been called several times at her old job for not complying with the required amount of clothing, and those calls were usually accompanied by yelling, more hours, and a reduction in her salary, which was not much.  
"Princess Charlotte has told me something very interesting about her performance." Minnie apologized, but Madame Glamor did not seem to listen or have any interest in what she might say. "She wants to renew her wardrobe and asked you exclusively to design her pajamas."  
Minnie was speechless. She remembered the last time she saw the princess and it was inevitable to think of her plan. She knew that there was a possibility that he might want new pajamas, the nobles were constantly changing clothes, but she was sure that he had requested her presence because she wanted to leave the castle.  
She also knew that she couldn't voice her suspicions out loud, especially to Madame Glamor. No one would believe her and she was certain that even if she did, they would find a way to make her look like the only culprit.  
"She has ordered a whole batch of pajamas from me and since everyone knows that I don't make pajamas, she has asked me to be the one to carry out that strange task, don't you think?"   
Minnie didn't know what to answer. She had a suspicion that Madame Glamor wanted him to agree with her, but also that if she did, she might give away the princess's plans or anger the woman she worked for.  
"I want to see you work."  
The tone of voice Madame Glamour used caused Minnie to panic. He began to sew immediately, although she did not know exactly what she would do nor could she stop the shaking of her hands. She just hoped that Madame Glamour didn't notice or that some unforeseen event arose that would allow her to work alone.  
"What do you do?" Madame Glamor wasn't screaming, but she didn't need it to sound intimidating.  
"What you told me," she replied, her voice no higher than a whisper.  
"That garment is shaped like nothing. The skirt you made impressed me, show me that I was not wrong in choosing you."   
Minnie took a deep breath and tried to forget about the presence of Madame Glamour. She couldn't, but she managed to calm down a bit. She reviewed what she had made and tried to shape it into a skirt. After a few tries she agreed with her boss, what she was doing was horrible.   
"I don't make clothes for commoners. If you don't do something decent, you won't be working with Princess Charlotte and you may forget about your dreams of being a designer."  
After a few tries the skirt began to take shape and the designer softened. There was no positive expression on her face, but Minnie considered it progress.  
"You better not ruin it, were Madame Glamor's last words before leaving."  
Minnie felt tiny when she found herself in front of the castle gates. Princess Charlotte had requested her presence, but she couldn't help but feel dirty and unworthy. The fact that the guards tried to arrest her made that idea grow stronger.  
Charlotte did not receive it. It was the princess's bodyguards who did it. The stern look they gave him made the fear he felt grow considerably and he wanted, not for the last time, to get out of there as soon as possible.  
"The princess is waiting for you."  
The gate opened and Minnie was able to enter. She knew that the castle was huge, but did not imagine that it would need a car to reach the place where the princess was waiting.  
"That waits? The eldest of the guards hurried her. The princess does not like to wait."   
While it was true that cars were not entirely unknown to Minnie, it was also true that she had never traveled in one. The cars were very expensive and exclusive vehicles for the upper classes.  
She climbed unsteadily and didn't look away from the window. She could see a bridge descend and the car enter it. The journey seemed eternal. She didn't know if it was because of how worried she was or because of the distance between the entrance and the castle. She suspected it was both, everything in the castle made her feel insignificant.  
The princess was also not at the entrance. It was a guard who was waiting for her and who was in charge of escorting her to the garden. A place where there were a large number of statues, probably inspired by previous kings, flowers of all kinds, mainly red roses and a swing in which Princess Charlotte was.  
Strange!, Minnie thought after touching a rose. She couldn't resist the urge to smell them and her fingers ended up stained red.  
"That good that you arrived!"   
Minnie gasped after Charlotte hugged her. It was not just the fact that he had not seen her arrive but the force with which he hugged her, one that he did not think was appropriate for a princess.  
"Follow me, you have to start working on my pajamas right away."  
Charlotte didn't give her time to reply, she took her hands and dragged her to her bedroom. Minnie meekly obeyed, keeping her head lowered at all times, but feeling that she was being watched and judged silently.  
The princess handed him one of her dresses, the first one she found. Minnie ran her finger over the fabric, marveling at its softness. She wasn't vain, but she couldn't stop looking in the mirror after putting it on. The dress was beautiful, it made her feel beautiful.  
"Today I have classes in etiquette, piano and politics. I'm not good at any of them so no one will know the difference. Just make sure you don't fall asleep. I always do and they always punish me."   
Minnie hadn't seen the moment Charlotte had put on her clothes, but she did see when she left. She almost forgot to breathe when she came out claiming that she needed cloth for her pajamas. She thought the guards would notice the exchange, but they didn't.  
Sh was about to confess when Lady Brigitta asked her to follow her.  
"I know how much you hate classes," there was no reproach in Brigitta's tone of voice, "but you must bear in mind that we all have duties to fulfill and that one day you will have to assume the throne."  
Minnie smiled without knowing what to say. Brigitta didn't say anything else, she just took her to the classroom so she could take the first classes of the day, etiquette.


End file.
